Sports day
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Nancy's form have sports day, do they win or loose?


Nancy was excited for sports afternoon. She took her form outside and Tom was running the 100 meters. Darren had come to support him with Frankie, Myra and Mercedes.

"Come on Tom", Anastasia shouted.

Tom ran the race but he came last, Tom was disappointed but his form were very supportive as well as Darren. The 200 meters was ran by Nate, he came second. next was the 400 meters and Daniel was running it, he came fifth.

"Don't worry miss", Marilyn said.

"Thank you Marilyn, but we haven't won a race yet", Nancy said.

"That's because they're boys", Marilyn said.

Patrick then announced the 500 metre race and Martyn was running that. Martyn came fourth. Nancy was starting to panic, her form had never won a sports day before. The last boys race was called out and Henry was running it from Nancy's form and he came last.

"Miss it will get better", Nico said.

"Will it", Nancy asked.

"Yes", Nico replied.

The girls 100 metres was now on and Patrick called Shaznay from Nancy's form. Nancy watched Shaznay and she came second by getting beaten by a second by Vicky in a different form. Next was the 200 metre and Nico was running it.

"With any hope because Nico is his granddaughter he'll up her score but this is Mr Blake and you'd have to be dreaming", Nancy said.

Nico came third. Next was the 400 metre ran by Marilyn. Marilyn won and her whole form cheered including Darren, Frankie and of course Myra and Mercedes. Next was Carla running the 500 Carla came first and broke the school record. Myra and Mercedes were really happy and Tallulah sat clapping. Next was the 1500 race and Marilyn was running again.

"Come on Marilyn", Nancy said to herself.

The race started and Marilyn fell over, Nancy stood helpless at Marilyn unsure what to do, all the other girls had past her. Marilyn got up and her whole form called her name, she ran as fast as she could.

"Come on Marilyn", Peri shouted.

Marilyn had passed every girl and came first. Nancy was close to tears of happiness after seeing Marilyn recover like that. Marilyn went back and had a drink of water. Nancy walked over to her with Darren.

"You ok", Nancy asked.

"Yeah", Marilyn replied.

"That was epic", Nate said.

"I know", Marilyn replied.

"The relay", Patrick called.

"Good luck McQueens", Nancy said.

Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Anastasia, Henrietta, Ocean, Orianna and Marilyn got into place. Myra looked up to see her family and smiled with Mercedes. Nancy looked at them warming up.

"Come on girls", Myra shouted.

"Mum they're against boys", Mercedes said.

"We're McQueen's Mercy, that's nothing", Myra said.

The race started and Chardonnay-Alesha started running, she was in forth place, she handed the dog toy to Carla and then Carla started running towards Anastasia who then took the dog toy and ran towards her identical twin Henrietta. Henrietta was now in sixth place and she passed the dog toy to Ocean who ran and managed to get them into fourth place, Ocean passed the dog toy to Orianna. Orianna ran and Marilyn looked the boy next to her in the eye. At the same time Marilyn and the boy got the dog toy. Marilyn ran as fast as she could and at the last minute won the relay for her team and form. By this point Nancy was crying with happiness and hugged Myra and Mercedes.

"Thank you so much", Nancy said wiping away her tears.

The McQueens came back and Nancy couldn't believe it, her form had done it all thanks to Marilyn McQueen. Just then Patrick announced something that made Nancy's whole form happy.

"We have a new school relay record", Patrick said.

Darren had brought ice lollies with him and Nancy decided Marilyn should be able to pick one first as she had won the race and got two new records for the school. Marilyn picked strawberry flavour and then let her form pick. Lara stood with Marilyn.

"That was amazing", Lara said.

Nancy offered Frankie and ice lolly as Darren had already taken one with Nancy's form and then Myra and Mercedes. Nancy looked down at Tallulah and then at Myra and Mercedes.

"Can Tallulah have one", Nancy asked.

"You'll have to ask her mum", Mercedes said.

"Chardonnay-Alesha", Nancy called.

Chardonnay-Alesha walked over eating her ice lolly, she hadn't done anything and was ready to defend herself with that. After an incredibly slow walk, Chardonnay-Alesha finally made it over to Nancy, Myra, Mercedes and Tallulah.

"Whatever happened it wasn't me", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"No your not in trouble, we were wondering if Tallulah can have a ice lolly", Nancy said.

"Ok and yeah she can", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Chardonnay-Alesha opened the ice lolly and put it to Tallulah's mouth and then took a picture of her daughter's reaction to the coldness of it. Lara, Tom, Peri and Marilyn were sitting on the field talking and watching Chardonnay-Alesha.

"For someone so young she's such a good mother, I wouldn't be able to do it", Lara said.

"That's the right answer", Frankie said listening into her daughters conversation.

"The winners are...Mrs Osborne's form", Patrick said.

"YES", Everyone in Nancy's form yelled.

"All thanks to Marilyn", Lara said.

Nancy got the trophy and had her picture taken with Marilyn also holding it as it was Marilyn who helped them win it. Patrick then got one of the whole form together. Nancy knew what she was going to do with the form one, she was going to frame it in her classroom. Nancy smiled as she watched everyone go home. Marilyn walked over to Nancy and smiled.

"Can I have another ice lolly", Marilyn cheekily asked.

"Just this once", Nancy said.

Marilyn smiled and took the ice lolly and went home.


End file.
